


Only for the Brave

by gonewilde921



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't Read This, M/M, im kind of high, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewilde921/pseuds/gonewilde921
Summary: Kim Jongdae shines too brightly for Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 7





	Only for the Brave

He stares down at the sleeping form on the bed. The love of his life. The greatest fucking man to grace the earth with his presence. Kim Jongdae.

Byun Baekhyun stares at him. The moon shining on his face. Making it glow. An ethereal, unreal, unattainable creature.

Byun Baekhyun stares at him. His long fucking eyelashes making him look like an angel that never did anything wrong. His soft lips. His soft hair falling on his forehead.

Byun Baekhyun stares at him. He leans down to stare at him even closer. Taking in the little things like the pores on his nose. He can smell the strawberry on his lips. His lip balm. His tounge flicks out and licks his lips. It tastes like chemicals and strawberries. He kisses him. He kisses him properly. Takes his time. It's the last time afterall. The last time he can stare at him like this. The last time he has him near him. The last time he can touch him freely.

he pulls away. he feels like hes going crazy. but it has to be done. this is his destiny. there was no getting away from this.

Byun Baekhyun stares at him. He takes out his phone and clicks a picture. A picture lasts longer anyway. His hands are shaking. It needs to be done. He has to do it. It has to be him. Only him. Kim Jongdae is his...

a splatter of colour. it goes black.


End file.
